Silent Topic
by SilentSpearGhostPhantom
Summary: Welcome to my domain here I'll be giving Updates, Ill answer questions you want to ask and ill even make a few Omakes And some other stuff.
1. chapter 1

**I Liiiiiivvvvvveeeeee!!!!!!** **Salutations every one**

 **I Silent Spear Ghost Phantom have returned. And I will like to apologize for me pulling of an Avatar and vanishing** **(You're would think I would be more active on October sense i am Silent Spear Ghost Phantom but hey what can you do)**

 **well just so you know I will keep writing and I will continue the stories i have made. Now you are all probably wondering Zwei (Dammit Barb)**

 **why I been inactive in the first place and well my friends it is because of time constraints Dealing with school work and my job kidda makes it hard to upload stuff. But I will try to upload as much as possible and well for the fun of it I will make this a Q and A and I'll give update you all about my plans and future stories I plan to make**

 **one of them being were Ren and Jaune Are Spy/Secret Agents**

 **and I'll also make a story were Jaune is a smilodon Faunus cause why not**

 **Now if you want ask anything you want (Unless if it gets to into my personal life and what not) And I answer them to the best of my abilities. So you may all be reassured that I will continue these stories of my and well this is Silent Spear Ghost Phantom saying**

 **Au revior~**


	2. Update Y'all

**Salutations**

 **Silent Spear here and he's are some updates I want to** **announce a few things (Also FYI this will probably be weekly.)**

 **1) Chapter 2 for both Son of a Scorpion and Arc of the Past are in production.**

 **2) Being inactive was actually quite a good thing for I almost his out on a amazing opportunity which is in Fated Life Dispair, Duels, and a Magician Which is Neo being the Silent Magician. (Like I realized that Yesterday)**

 **3) Im not really a fan of the Title I gave for Arc of the Past I feel like I sshould change it but I can't come up with anything. So i will allow you guys to think of a better one! Just write it in the comments and ill choose the one that I like best and that will become the new title (Now don't worry if yours wasn't pick because those that aren't picked will become the titles for chapters instead!!!**

 **4) Also Good news (Well for me anyway) I just got my check a few days back!**

 **5) Also you probably want to know how I knew all about the smilodon well the thing is I looked it up!!! (Que anime fall)**

 **6) Fun Fact: Im a pet owner.**

 **7) I'll like to address something that one of my readers commented on Arc of the Past. Yes I do know that the possibility of people in remnant speaking languages like french is probably impossible but remember it's a fanfiction I do what I want.**

 **8) Upcoming fanfics that I will make**

 **ArcWitch**

 **Ren And Arc Secret Agents**

 **Performing for the Enemy**

 **The Blonde Life**

 **Finest Criminal in Remnant**

 **Royalty is best if Hidden**

 **The Arc's Successor**

 **And Finally The one thing you guys never asked for but want so bad (Probably)**

 **Phillippe**

 **(Shudder) Well there you have it folks those are some of my upcoming Plans.**

 **So anyway this is Silent Spear Ghost Phantom saying**

 **Au revior~**


	3. Some info you will like

**Salutations**

 **Silent Spear here and time for another Silent Topic**

 **But I feel you all should know a little bit about me**

 **1) I have alot of Relatives On my mom side alone I have 13 aunts and uncles!**

 **2) The Character Brian from my first fanfic the reason he uses a bow is due to my love for Archery.**

 **3) Some Hobbies of mine are Drawing, Swimming, Cooking, and Singing**

 **4) Ironically enough My mother can not sing at all while alot of people happen to love hear me sing it's weird**

 **5) I'm Single (Que Mr.Lonley)**

 **6) When I speak English people always point out that I have a British accent when none of my family is from Britain Stange isn't it.**

 **7) The first Anime I've ever seen was**

 **Dragon Ball Z when I was**

 **4 or 5 I even have the planet namek Saga on VHS!!! (Im that old school)**

 **Also Madman479R**

 **I will write Ultra Instinct Jaune but do you want it with the fight against Jiren or against Kelfa? I want to know**

 **also I'm gonna make a Jaune final flash chapter**

 **Well thats all so Silent Spear Ghost Phantom saying**

 **Au revior~**

 **(Oh but im also gonna post another chapter today as well .two more if I can)**


	4. Dromaeo-What now?

**Salutations**

 **Silent Spear here and well**

 **just wanna give you some minor updates and facts**

 **Jaune's facts not always gonna be the main character of my stories only for most of them (Jk)**

 **The reason why I've even included to have Ren in the agency fic is due to the fact that he always seemed to have that sort of feel to him.(Well in my opinion)**

 **Most of the ships i will mainly pair Jaune with are as follows: Yang, Blake, Pyrrha, Velvet, Octavia, Gwen, and** **Dew. (Sometimes Ruby and Coco and Cinder once or twice) But that doesn't mean I will do a harem fic.**

 **Also Im gonna make another prehistoric Jaune fic but it will be different from Saurian Paladin. For starters Nora, and Ren will also be Faunus and they will all be of apart of the Dromaeosauridae Faunus. But most of you will probably be more family with the term of Raptor. But thing is im not sure which one I can't pick but one thing is for certain they will not be Velociraptor Faunus. Now It's not because I hate velociraptor far from it. It's just that that will be to expected. So you guys will decided if it isn't too much trouble.**

 **Now I have to also inform you of this due to the fact that Saber tooth Jaune has more animal features they will also go by that same thing but thing is due to it being even farther back in time I decided that they can also revert into their dinosaur forms.**

 **But anyway here my finalist of what raptor faunus they should be.**

 **Utahraptor, Troodon, Dakotaraptor, Deinonychus, And Achillobaptor (Though that last one im alittle iffy about due to the fact some scientists believe that it wasn't actually a raptor but infact a new classification of dinosaur. What I do my research.)**

 **Anyway that's all for this update so this is Silent Spear Ghost Phantom saying Au revior~**


	5. Minor Present

**Salutations**

 **Silent Spear here and well let's get straight to the point**

 **For tis the season I will try to upload as many chapters that I can in the span of two weeks think of it as my Christmas gift to you. (And just a gift to those that don't celebrate Christmas)**

 **That's all for now**

 **this is Silent Spear Ghost Phantom saying**

 **Au revior~**


	6. Preview

**Salutations**

 **Silent Spear here and this is just a small preview of the next chapter of Son of a Scorpion**

 **Enjoy**

Preview 1

"Oh Cinder, you weak pathetic fool, did you honestly believe that you are important to the goddess." Jaune said darkly with a sadistic smile on his face towards a beaten and bloody Cinder on the floor. "Even if you were to get the maiden's power you will merely be a pawn at best. You will be useful when you are needed but once your purpose is served you will die a slow and painful death by me and me alone." Jaune said with his smile growing the larger by the moment. "You will be forgotten your use will be short and all that will be left will be an empty shell of a small little girl who wanted to be something but ended up as nothing by the time im done with you." Jaune said before laughing maniacally now look at you I was correct when I told you that if you were to challenge me you would be on the floor within an inch of your life crying." Jaune explained with a small chuckle but quickly diminished as his face took a look of annoyance. " But the thinh that annoys me is that you are not crying and as an Arc I must always keep my word so lets see how long tou last until you beg of me to kill you slowly and painfully as that would be an act of mercy to you." Jaune said before laughing maniacally as his eye's turned a deep purple as he positioned his tail to strike at Cinder "No Cinder say Ahh!" Jaune said as he stabbed Cinder.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. 100

**Salutations**

 **Silent Spear here and well**

 **I feel honoured right now!!!**

 **Why you ask wellit's because**

 **Son of a Scorpion has just gotten**

 **100 Followers!!!!!**

 **Never in my life did I ever think my stories will get this popular**

 **and because of that im gonna make it my mission to post the new Chapter of Son of a Scorpion this week.**

 **Also good news I have recently gotten myself a Beta reader to help me out with my stories.**

 **Well that's all for now**

 **So this is Silent Spear Ghost Phantom saying**

 **Au revior~**


	8. Clone Name Suggestions

**Salutations**

 **Silent Spear here and**

 **well heres a thing i am going to need your guys help with my New Fic I've mentioned it there but i feel that i might have to say it again**

 **i don't want the other clones in the stpry to be nameless and i am going to say it now i will indeed have other clones in the fic so if you guys could please think of some names i could give them that will me great.**

 **So please if you could come up with a name I'll be very thankful all you have to do is just type a comment and if you fear that ill run out of slots i won't im planning to have a total of 42 Clone Troopers come with Jaune to remnant so yeah plus even if i do run out the other names ill use as a camio later on or should i say Kamino (Silence)**

 **Ill see my self out.**

 **Well anyway please come up with some names for the clones i already got 3 slots take (Ie Mile,Felix and, David)**

 **Well anyway this is Silent Spear Ghost Phantom saying**

 **Au Revior~**

 **(Also Jaune's Mandilorian in this fic fyi)**


	9. Bad News

**Hey it's Silent here and i come with unfortunate news the latest chapter for Son of a Scorpion**

 **That being that i was going to upload it today but due to an accident ill have to write it all from scratch once again.**

 **I deeply apologize for this but for the time being i will upload a other chapter of a different story**

 **i deeply apologize but anyway**

 **Au Revior-**


	10. 1 Year

**Salutations**

 **SilentSpearGhostPhantom**

 **here and i come with a messages**

 **on July 6th will mark the one year Anniversary sense i made this Account so as a special treat i will upload** **a new chapter or two**

 **with that said this is Silent Spear Ghost Phantom saying**

 **Au Revior-**


	11. The Meaning of Fratres

**Salutations**

 **SilentSpearGhostPhantom**

 **here and** **i had forgotten a few things about the Star Wars story (Not sponsored by disney) i should've mentioned**

 **but i had implied as i wrote Jaune knows the lightsaber Form 6 called Niman also known as the way of the rancor it is the moderation form which kinda fits with Jaune in a way It has no strengths but no weaknesses either.**

 **Also Jaune cares deeply for the clones he commands.**

 **Also to say a some things that i am not sure i will be able to explain in the actual story but Jaune will know martial arts due to his master (Im a Huge Star Wars geek obviously) Coleman Trebor who was known as not only the ideal Jedi but a skilled martial artist so i will make sense for him to teach his padwans**

 **Also here is a list of all the veichles cause why not.**

 **1x Eta-2 Actis Interceptor**

 **3** **x Arc-170s**

 **5** **x** **Z-95 Headhunters**

 **7x V-19 Torrents**

 **5x LAATs (Not counting Dropships)**

 **4x LAAT Dropships**

 **1x HAVw A6 Juggernaut (Clone Turbo Tank**

 **1x AT-TE**

 **7x Barc Speeders**

 **7x AT-RTs**

 **3x TX-130S**

 **1x Vector Class Star Destroyer (Carries the Juggernaut)**

 **Alot of shit i know but for a good reason**

 **Just cause Jaune is on the planet doesn't mean the Separatist won't go near it so in case of that they kinda have to be prepared for anything and everything.**

 **Also as I've said earlier about the Clones** **And Jaune i forforgot to mention is that in Latin** **F** **ratres** **means Brothers so have fun with that**

 **with that said this is Silent Spear Ghost Phantom saying**

 **Au Revior-**


	12. Remembrance

**Salutations**

 **Silent Spear here and**

 **well I'm writing to honor the man who has effected many people in his life doesn't matter if by actually meeting him or rather just by the heros he created**

 **his name was**

 **Stan Lee**

 **Truthfully I've never got to meet him and a part of me is regretful that i will never get the chance but that doesn't matter because of what he has done he has given adults and children of all ages such popular characters throughout his life and probably inspired others to make their own as well he inspired me too.**

 **And truthfully it doesn't matter if your religious or not but we all hope that he is in a better place and that he may rest in peace**

 **Stan Lee**

 **Gone but shall never be forgotten!**

 **Excelsior~**


	13. New Story in the Works

**Salutations**

 **Silent Spear here and**

 **this is just to prove that I still live**

 **I am also doing this for I shall write a new story soon**

 **A Rwby story (** **oh great another one...)**

 **but it is also gonna be a JOJO story why cause I just really got the Idea recently and I can't resist the urge not too this story shall be called**

 **Jaune's Silver Chariot**

 **I will write it as quickly as I can but in the mean time this is**

 **Silent Spear Ghost Phantom**

 **saying**

 **Au revoir~**


End file.
